Consorte para la casa imperial
by Gali Mz
Summary: Akane y sus hermanas son elegidas para que el Príncipe Ranma elija una esposa, pero sus deseos y los intereses familiares chocan en ésta decisión/ La princesa Ranko rechaza su compromiso, pero antes de que puedan quejarse la guerra estalla y las prioridades cambian.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **La historia sucede en época feudal, mayormente con elementos de la historia del Japón antiguo, pero otras cosas las cambiaré según lo vea conveniente a la historia. Universo alterno, Ranma no se convierte en chica, y trabajaré con Ranko también, trataré de no cometer mucho OCC, y bueno ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Nerima año 1489**

Era una mañana cualquiera en el feudo Tendō. Los pájaros cantaban recibiendo el nuevo día. El cielo completamente despejado. Los campesinos yendo a trabajar a las tierras del señor feudal. Los samuráis iniciando sus arduos entrenamientos en el campo.

Los sirvientes comenzando a atender las labores de la casa.

La nana de las hijas del señor, una mujer de unos 40 años, empezaba a preparar lo necesario para que las niñas despertaran.

Y en el dojo principal de la casa del feudo. Se encontraba el señor Soun Tendō entrenando con su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome.

El sonido de las patadas y puñetazos hacia eco en las paredes del lugar. Los dos sonreían al pelear.

— Has mejorado demasiado Tendō — reconoció Genma.

— Viniendo ese reconocimiento del Príncipe Segundo, me siento halagado majestad.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así Tendō!

Inició una lluvia de puñetazos, que su adversario pudo bloquear sin problemas.

— Para ti, sigo siendo Genma Saotome, nada más— reclamó jadeando, mientras seguía propinándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas.

Soun sólo sonreía mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de su oponente. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que de repente, Genma engañó a Soun con darle un golpe en la costilla derecha con su puño izquierdo, y al momento en que Soun iba a esquivarlo, recibió el impacto del puño derecho en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que Soun saliera volando del área de combate.

Genma sonrió, sin duda le habían servido las peleas ocasionales que tenía en cantinas de mala muerte a las que iba de cuando en cuando. Se acerca Soun quién intentaba reponerse del golpe y levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien Tendō? — se acercó ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

— Creo que sí — aún estaba aturdido.

— ¿Dónde aprendió ese movimiento Saotome? — se incorporó con la ayuda de su amigo y se sentaron a descansar.

— Un tipo con el que peleé en una cantina la última vez, tenía un estilo extraño de pelea, me dijo que era boxeo, y le pedí que me enseñara algunas técnicas — explicó.

— Interesante. No había escuchado sobre ese estilo de pelea.

— Dijo que viene de otro país, así que es una técnica extranjera, aunque es un buen estilo, tiene muchas deficiencias si pelea con otro tipo de estilos de combate.

Le explicó que sólo se usaban los puños, y dio ejemplos de cómo podía romper su guardia si usaba las patadas o alguna otra técnica de su combate libre.

— Como sea, no vine aquí sólo a patearte el trasero y hablar de boxeo — rió Genma — vine por algo más importante, necesito de tu ayuda querido amigo.

— Lo escucho Saotome — dijo prestándole toda la atención a lo que fuera a decirle.

* * *

Había ido a despertar a las señoritas, dándose cuenta como siempre, que Kasumi y Akane no estaban en sus habitaciones. Sonrió recordando la rutina de esas dos. Kasumi estaría ayudando en la cocina, y Akane habría ido a correr a los campos con su mascota P-chan.

Nabiki siempre era a quién debía levantar. Entró a la habitación, viendo que en efecto, la muchacha dormía plácidamente en su futón. Abrió las ventanas para dejar que la luz del sol incomodara a Nabiki, y casi tuvo efecto, de no ser porque se volteó para evitar la luz solar.

— Buen día señorita Nabiki, ya es hora de levantarse — dijo mientras alistaba las cosas para darle un baño.

— Es muy temprano nana, quiero dormir — protestó volviendo a taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pero su padre pronto requerirá su presencia para que lo acompañe a desayunar.

— Está bien.

Se levantó de la cama y acompañó a su nana a la tina para bañarse. Apenas iba a entrar cuando un sirviente muy agitado llamó a su nana, y ésta le indicó que entrara al baño. Así lo hizo, pero nada más comenzaba a desvestirse cuando su nana entró azorada al baño.

— ¡Señorita Nabiki! Debemos apurarnos, su alteza el Príncipe Segundo, vino a visitarnos — y de repente Nabiki ya estaba en el agua, y la nana ya comenzaba a mojarla y enjabonarla.

— El tío Genma siempre viene a retar a papá ¿Qué de nuevo tiene que esté o no aquí? — comentó con fastidio al sentir la "brutalidad" con que la estaba bañando.

— Su padre ha pedido que se reúnan con ellos en el comedor, el Príncipe tiene un anuncio importarte para ustedes.

— ¿Y ahora qué querrán esos viejos?

— Ya lo sabrá en la reunión — contestó la mujer, y de repente Nabiki ya estaba siendo enjuagado de nuevo.

Al tiempo que Nabiki era preparada por su nana y otras doncellas. Otros sirvientes habían pedido a Kasumi que se arreglará para encontrarse con su padre y el Príncipe, y a Akane un mozo la había interceptado en su paseo, y le había informado lo mismo. Así pues, luego de un par de horas, las tres señoritas se dirigían al comedor. Todas vistiendo kimonos para la ocasión, Kasumi uno de color lila con flores amarillas bordadas, además de su obi amarillo; Nabiki había optado por un kimono de color verde pino con su obi y detalles en color verde manzana; y Akane llevaba un kimono de color rosa palo, con detalles y el obi de color blanco. Las tres tenían el cabello suelto, y demasiado largo. Tal como lo indicaban las reglas de su estatus civil.

Al llegar al comedor las tres se vieron entre sí, preguntándose en silencio si alguna sabía qué querría su padre, pero Akane negó con la cabeza, Nabiki se encogió de hombros, y Kasumi sonrió sentándose en el cojín del lugar que solía ocupar en la mesa, las otras dos la imitaron, mientras esperaban a su padre.

* * *

**Palacio imperial Saotome**.

Las doncellas no dejaban de halagarla de lo bien que se veía para conocer a su futuro esposo. Enfundada en un kimono púrpura, con el obi color lila, su larga cabellera roja suelta, siendo cubierta por un velo del mismo color de su obi. Se sentía como una muñeca sin elección.

Frunció el ceño odiando cada minuto que pasaba, ella sabía que era inevitable que sucediera su compromiso, pero le habría gustado elegirlo ella.

El sonido de un silbido de admiración la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Quién diría que bañada y arreglada pareces toda una señorita, Ranko — le decía sonriendo con cierta burla.

— Cierra la boca — reclamó — no necesito tus burlas ahora.

— No es burla, en verdad te ves muy bien — le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — se sonrojó.

— Por supuesto, le vas a gustar a tu prometido —aseguró— y sí yo no fuera tu primo, estaría pidiendo tu mano de inmediato — le guiñó un ojo.

— Caray Ranma, no te conocía tan atrevido — sonrió.

— Claro que, cuando tu novio conozca lo marimacho que eres, seguramente se arrepentirá y saldrá corriendo, ¡Ouch!

Ranko le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, reclamándole lo idiota que seguía siendo, Ranma se dobló del dolor. Mientras ella se iba caminando con dificultad al estar usando los incómodos tabi.

— ¡Espérame Ranko! — le gritó cuando la vio alejarse.

La alcanzó sin problemas, su caminar era torpe con esas sandalias.

— Por favor discúlpame — le dijo al alcanzarla.

Ranko siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Ranma la agarró de su brazo izquierdo con firmeza haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le habló brusca.

— El emperador quiere que entremos juntos a la sala donde conoceremos a tu prometido — explicó — me pidió que te buscara.

— Está bien — sin decir más lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos a la sala principal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **La historia sucede en época feudal, mayormente con elementos de la historia del Japón antiguo, pero otras cosas las cambiaré según lo vea conveniente a la historia. Universo alterno, Ranma no se convierte en chica, y trabajaré con Ranko también, trataré de no cometer mucho OCC.

**N/A: **_**¡Wow! 6 seguidores, 3 favoritos y 1 review.** Y sólo fue un capítulo. ¡Gracias! Tengo un fic de Danny Phantom con 2 caps, y ni un alma lo sigue o comenta ja, ja, ja. Quizá el Anime es más concurrido que los Cartoons ¿no? En fin, me disculpo por la demora, tenía 3 diferentes formas de realizar el segundo chap, pero al final ne desviaban a tramas que podrían servir para una precuela y/o secuela, dependiendo qué tanta inspiración tenga. Como sea, he tratado de no hacerlo tan enrredoso y al grano. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

****Palacio imperial Saotome.****

Había regresado a su habitación, con la cara más roja que su cabello por el coraje. Conocer a su prometido fue peor de lo que esperaba.

— De todos los idiotas que pudieron postularse, ¡tiene que ser él! — murmuraba molesta, mientras intentaba grabarse en la cabeza que ella no iba a casarse con él, por muy heredero del Shōgun que fuera, como si eso pudiera librarla de lo que su padre llamaba "destino".

Destino que aborrecía desde que se lo habían comunicado. Le explicaron que las mujeres no tenían el derecho a heredar el imperio, por lo que, se le escogería un marido adecuado para que sus descendientes fueran una rama familiar sucesoria, siempre y cuando su marido fuera parte de la nobleza del imperio, y en caso de que su primo Ranma, no tuviese herederos.  
Porque sería su primo quién ostentaría el título de Emperador cuando su padre abdicara en favor de éste. Aunque a ella no le importaba gobernar, podía hacerlo, quizá mejor que Ranma, pues aunque no fuese nombrada emperatriz, les daban la misma educación, a fin de que ella instruyera a su rama familiar futura. Lo que le disgustaba, era el hecho de saber que tenía que casarse antes que Ranma, y el prometido que le habían puesto.

— ¿Tienes un momento para tu padre, princesa Ranko? — la voz de su padre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y murmuraciones contra su prometido, contra su padre, contra esa estúpida ley, contra todo el sistema.

— Por supuesto Emperador — aceptó de mala gana.

— Por favor siéntate — le dijo mientras él se sentaba en lo que era la sala de la princesa, que era un pequeño y acogedor rincón de la habitación con cojines de color rojo y una mesa de madera, en la que Ranko podía tomar el té, o simplemente pasar el tiempo — sé que piensas que no elegí al mejor candidato.

— No lo es — refunfuñó.

— Ranko — la miró de forma seria — no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, menos siendo de la realeza; ser parte de la familia real requiere compromiso con tu pueblo, nuestra vida no es nuestra, nos debemos a nuestro pueblo y lo que mejor convenga para el imperio.

— ¿Esas líneas no deberían ser citadas para Ranma? Después de todo él será el Emperador no yo— replicó.

La mirada que le dedicó el Emperador Menma, le hizo saber que lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, por lo que decidió que no hablaría más, a menos que fuese necesario.

— Me extraña que siendo tú, mejor estudiante que Ranma, hasta mejor diplomática y estratega, no puedas comprender mis razones — lo dijo con cierto tono de decepción — sé que estás molesta, ni siquiera yo pensaba emparejarte con Kuno Tatewaki, pero han surgido cosas que hacen que ésta sea la mejor solución.

— ¿La mejor solución? — preguntó extrañada.

— El shōgun Kuno, regresó con un comportamiento e ideas demasiado raras, desde su viaje al sureste.

— El shōgun siempre ha sido raro — obvió.

— Lo sabemos, pero más raro aún — explicó — ha querido cambiar sus ropas por ropas de aquel reino extraño que encontró, además del lenguaje que ha estado usando con sus siervos, y la gente de su casa. Claro que he pedido hablar con él y exigirle que se comporte como lo que es, y aunque volvió a comportarse en público, sé que en su casa no es así, hasta Tatewaki vino a pedirme ayuda, porque intentó que él adoptara esas costumbres en el castillo.

— No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí? — lo dijo con cierta diversión, al tratar de imaginar las locuras del shōgun.

— Bueno, si mal cortar el cabello de su hijo mientras duerme, aunado a hacerle usar apenas un taparrabos cocido con hojas, no es tan malo para ti — soltó el Emperador.

Ranko empezó a carcajearse al imaginarse a Tatewaki en esa situación.

— _Con razón ya no traía el cabello recogido en una coleta _— recordó aún entre risas.

— Decidí vigilar muy de cerca a Tachi desde que Tatewaki me pidió ayuda — continuó hablando el Emperador para que Ranko volviera tomarse en serio la plática — puse espías en su castillo, en puestos clave; y mis espías han podido confirmar que ha hablado a sus hombres sobre dar un golpe de estado.  
Sé que dirás que entonces lo detenga, pero Kuno es astuto, y no tengo suficientes pruebas para enjuiciarlo y encarcelarlo, al menos no aún, lo único que me tranquiliza es que Tatewaki aún es leal al imperio.

Toda la cómico se esfumó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

— ¿En serio crees que el viejo Tachi sea capaz? y no porque dude de que lo haga — aclaró — dudo realmente de su capacidad para darnos un buen golpe de estado. Además está más loco que una cabra ¿quién podría tomar en serio su gobierno?

Dicho esto, Ranko comenzó a reír de sólo imaginar al shōgun tratando de gobernar el país.

— Esto no es gracioso princesa — reprendió — la historia nos enseña que nunca debes subestimar a tus enemigos; además no sería el único Emperador loco ¿o acaso piensas que los Emperadores nos precedieron no estaban locos?

Ranko recordó sus lecciones de historia, los antiguos Emperadores, tenían leyes demasiado severas y absurdas. Incluso el llegar al trono era cuestión de vida o muerte, algo que cambió con la ascensión al poder de su abuelo. Y asintió para sí misma.

— Como sabes, tu abuelo y yo, hemos cambiado muchas tradiciones y leyes, lo que si ha ayudado a muchos de nuestros súbditos, pero también dejó en descontento a otros, sobre todo a todos los que dejamos fuera del derecho de sucesión.

Se refería a ramas secundarias de la familia imperial, hijos de los hijos de antiguos Emperadores. Pues la ley que dio el Emperador Enma, había sido el de línea de sucesión directa, de padre a hijo, o pariente más directo que existiera al Emperador.

— Lo que no nos favorece ante un loco como Kuno, que les ha prometido devolverles la oportunidad de contender por el trono como se hacía antes, además de otras tradiciones y "beneficios".

— ¿Cómo pueden creer tal estupidez? Si el shōgun Kuno nos derroca, simplemente iniciará su propia casa imperial y dejará fuera a esos bastardos — objetó Ranko.

— Pero es algo que prefieren ignorar, simplemente desean derrocarnos y tal vez después se deshagan de Kuno.

— Lo utilizarán para eliminarnos — concluyó la princesa.

— Así es, pero lo evitaremos, por eso decidí unirte con Tatewaki —sentenció — las casas se unirán, y evitaremos otra guerra innecesaria en tan corto tiempo.

— Muy bonito papá — siseó Ranko — ¿acaso piensas que sólo por casarme con su hijo el shōgun se detendrá? ¿no piensas que podría volverse en contra tu plan? — retó.

— No debería, ¿acaso pensarías traicionarnos? — escrutó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se exaltó y se puso de pie bastante afectada — pero ¿dónde quedo yo? ¿y si en realidad planean matarme? ¡Seré su rehén! — lo decía caminando de un lado a otro.

— No lo hará, estarás bien porque Tatewaki y tú crecieron juntos, te protegerá con su vida — trataba de calmarla — siempre lo vi interesado en ti, la forma en que te hablaba, como te trataba, incluso ahora, me ha jurado protegerte con su vida, ¡hasta de su padre!

— ¡Pues a mí no me gusta! ¡Yo no lo quiero y no voy a casarme con él! — dramatizó — ¡Además ni siquiera pertenece a la nobleza!

— Eso no importa Ranko — se pie también pero aún estaba calmado — podrás iniciar tu rama familiar con Tatewaki, te he dicho antes que es nuestro aliado. No perderás tu estatus, ni tus derechos.

— ¡Eso no me importa! — bramó — simplemente no voy a casarme con él. ¡Antes preferiría casarme con un esclavo!

— ¡Ya basta Ranko! — la agarró con fuerza de su brazo derecho atrayéndola a él, y aunque le dolía Ranko no mostró ningún gesto de dolor, quizás no debió decir lo del esclavo — te he explicado las cosas — la encaró — te he recordado que como miembros del imperio nos debemos a nuestro pueblo, y tenemos que sacrificarnos por nuestro imperio nos guste o no. Así que señorita, deja de comportarte como una cría, vas a casarte con Kuno Tatewaki, te guste o no, lo ames o no, por el bien de tu pueblo y de la casa imperial. No voy a seguir consintiéndote niña — la soltó, pero Ranko no se sobó, al contrario lo siguió mirando fijamente sin inmutarse.

— Así que, cuando los Kuno regresen por la respuesta que prometiste en tres días, aceptarás el compromiso, los preparativos de la boda se iniciarán, te casarás y fin de la discusión.

El Emperador Menma salió de la habitación sin decirle más. Ranko lanzó un grito de coraje y frustración. Entendía su papel como princesa, y todo lo que su padre le había explicado. Pero en su mente seguía convenciéndose que no iba a suceder.

* * *

****Feudo Tendō.****

Después de haberse saludado y recibido halagos por parte del Príncipe Segundo Genma, el desayuno había transcurrido tranquilo, a pesar que las hijas del señor Tendō, estaban ansiosas por saber lo que el príncipe tenía que decirles. Pero éste insistió en que fuera después de la comida, dejándolas más intrigadas, haciendo que comiesen más rápido que de costumbre, pero sin perder los modales. Poco después en cuanto los sirvientes retiraron los platos y Genma pidió su vaso de té. Se dirigió a Soun a quién tenía de frente en la mesa, y éste tenía a sus hijas sentadas a su lado derecho en orden de nacimiento.

— Lo que voy a decirles, es muy importante — comenzó — el Emperador me hizo saber que pronto abdicará en favor del nuevo Emperador, pero antes buscaría una esposa digna, y yo le pedí que me dejara elegirla. Ha sido muy amable y me lo ha permitido, por eso estoy aquí.

Los Tendō se quedaron en completo silencio, impactados por la noticia.

— Así que, he venido hasta tu castillo querido amigo, para pedirte que por favor me permitas elegir a una de tus hijas como esposa para éste propósito, por supuesto tu clan se verá beneficiado con ésta unión — finalizó.

— Me ha dejado sin palabras amigo mío — balbuceó Soun — o debería decir, futuro hijo — intentó sonreír al decir esto; él había soñado con unir a su familia con la de su amigo, pero no lo esperaba de esa manera. Pero no podía negarle la petición a su amigo, aunque sus hijas objetaran que era demasiado viejo para ellas, pues él era el Príncipe segundo y le debía lo que ahora era y tenía su clan.

Genma rió y agradeció a Soun por su confianza, asegurándole que no se arrepentiría.

— ¿Y a quién quieres por esposa hijo? — preguntó Soun, haciendo que las tres Tendō se paralizaran de miedo, desagrado, y pena por la futura desafortunada.

Genma sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

— No es tan sencillo futuro suegro, las he seleccionado a las tres para que una sea elegida como esposa del nuevo Emperador, pero tienen que pasar por ciertas pruebas, y quién las supere será la elegida — explicó — lo que quiero es que me permitas llevar a tus hijas al castillo imperial, allí serán entrenadas y puestas a prueba junto con otras señoritas de familias nobles, y señores importantes; todas van a ser candidatas para ser la esposa del nuevo Emperador, pero también serán candidatas para casarse con miembros de la nobleza, embajadores o miembros de la casa imperial; pero quiero que sepas, que es a tus hijas, a quienes les daremos preferencia por sobre las demás para que sea la futura Emperatriz.

Soun se sintió verdaderamente honrado, y lloró de felicidad.

— Has tal y como deseas querido amigo.

— La caravana que las llevará y escoltará al palacio imperial, vendrá en siete días — anunció — volveré en ese tiempo, hasta entonces tienen tiempo para despedirse y llevarse lo necesario para su nueva vida señoritas — se levantó al decir eso, Soun también lo hizo, y después de él sus hijas.

Genma se despidió de las señoritas, y Soun lo acompañó hasta la puerta del castillo. Las hermanas esperaron a que ambos hombres estuviesen lejos de su vista.

— ¿En verdad nuestro padre acaba de entregarnos como posibles esposas al tío Genma? — preguntó Nabiki con mueca de desagrado.

— Ha dicho que al nuevo Emperador — balbuceó Akane.

— Pues te tengo noticias hermanita, él es el segundo en línea sucesoria — mordaz — así que ahí tienes a tu futuro esposo — se burló.

— Nos eligió a las tres Nabiki — siseó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Te lo regalo!

— Hey chicas, cálmense — intervino Kasumi, antes de que sus hermanas se pelearan como niñas — nuestro clan recibió el honor, de que el futuro Emperador se haya fijado en nosotras como posibles esposas, y debemos honrar a nuestro padre y a nuestro clan, dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

— Kasumi — murmuró sorprendida Akane.

— ¡Por favor Kasumi! ¿en verdad deseas ser esposa del viejo tío Genma, sólo por que es el futuro emperador y se fijó en nosotras?

Nabiki parecía la más afectada de los tres.

— No se trata de lo que yo quiera o queramos Nabiki — seguía con su habitual tono calmado de voz que exasperaba a Nabiki — se trata de lo que nos corresponde hacer como miembros del clan. El clan de nuestro padre no es el más importante del imperio, y aún así el Príncipe escogió a nuestro clan, debemos…

— ¡El Príncipe Segundo le debe la vida a nuestro padre! Es él quién debería sentirse honrado de que papá le siga teniendo estima con todas las estupideces que le hizo pasar — interrumpió Nabiki.

— ¡Nabiki no seas grosera! — regañó Akane — El tío Genma ha cambiado, además recompensó a papá con todo lo que tenemos.

— Parte de lo que tenemos — corrigió Nabiki — yo he ayudado a papá a que se haya hecho más rico.

— Por favor Nabiki, no seas tan arrogante — pidió Kasumi al ver que Akane ya iba a gritarle de nuevo — reconocemos tu esfuerzo, pero no es apropiado que te expreses de esa manera; en el pasado el tío Genma fue problemático, y metió en apuros a papá, pero porque papá quería y no lo he escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez, no tenemos el derecho de cuestionar sus decisiones.

— Kasumi tiene razón Nabiki — comentó Akane — debería darte vergüenza.

— Lo que me da vergüenza, es como aceptan sin más, sólo por el honor del clan — bufó interrumpiendo a Akane.

— Creí que serías quien mejor lo aceptara, después de todo el Emperador es el más rico de todos — bromeó Akane y Kasumi rió.

— Muy graciosas; ciertamente el Emperador es el más rico y aunque esa parte me agrada — reconoció — ¡es el tío Genma! Si sólo fuera joven y guapo…

* * *

Soun había llegado hasta la entrada de su castillo, aunque escuchaba a su amigo, no a su futuro yerno hablar sobre cosas a las que no prestaba demasiada atención, pero algo tenían que ver con nuevas técnicas de pelea que deseaba mostrarle; no podía dejar de pensar en que una de sus hijas sería la esposa de su amigo.

— Perdóneme si lo ofendo con mi atrevimiento Príncipe Genma — interrumpió de repente.

— Tendō ¿en qué habíamos quedado sobre los títulos?

— Me disculpo querido amigo, pero no puedes negar tu origen.

— Lo sé — resignado — bueno ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan distraído?

— Genma ¿qué pasó con tu esposa? — soltó con evidente temor de ofenderlo, pero necesitaba sacarlo.

— Ella no pudo perdonarme Tendō — respondió calmadamente, lo que animó a que Soun siguiera escuchando sin temer haber metido la pata — vive en el palacio, pero no está más conmigo. Mi hermano anuló nuestro matrimonio hace mucho tiempo, por deseo de ella.

— Lo lamento amigo.

— No te disculpes viejo amigo, me lo tenía merecido — le sonrió — le fallé demasiadas veces, pero he aprendido, que deberé cuidar mejor el corazón de una mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes mientras Genma miraba al horizonte, y Soun miraba a Genma.

— ¿Estás preocupado por el destino de tus hijas? — preguntó de repente.

— ¡Oh no es eso! — respondió nervioso — es que me hablaste mucho de Nodoka que, por eso pensaba en ella.

Genma rió de repente y Soun no supo si debía reír también o preocuparse. Eligió lo segundo.

— Viejo amigo, no puedes mentirme — le dio una palmada en el hombro izquierdo — sé que te preocupas por tus hijas, me conoces mejor que nadie, y todo lo que vivimos en el pasado por mi culpa, debe ser suficiente para desconfiar; pero no dudes que, no voy a arriesgar a tus hijas, no voy a ser otra vez un idiota.

Lo miro a los ojos, de manera solemne, Soun hizo lo mismo, pero pronto comenzó a llorar y Genma también.

— Amigo mío, perdóname por haber desconfiado — lo abrazó.

— Te perdono amigo, son tus hijas, lo más valioso para ti — correspondió a su abrazo — no temas ofenderme, que lo entiendo.

Lloraron un rato, algo que no se les hizo extraño a los sirvientes y samuráis que estaban presentes, pues los señores siempre terminaban dramatizando alguna situación. Aunque algunos al poder escuchar lo que decían, también derramaron algunas lágrimas conmovidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **La historia sucede en época feudal, mayormente con elementos de la historia del Japón antiguo, pero otras cosas las cambiaré según lo vea conveniente a la historia. Universo alterno, Ranma no se convierte en chica, y trabajaré con Ranko también, trataré de no cometer mucho OCC.

**N/A: **_Estoy muy agradecida con sus respuestas. Me da gusto que les estén gustando mis ideas. Quisiera responder a cada review, pero todos los comentarios se resumen en la sorpresa que les dio lo de casarse con Genma ja, ja. Y como ya lo dejo resuelto en el capítulo, les agradezco por sus respuestas **Nikita Shinoda, Hatsuhana, Vernica **sobre todo que fuiste la primera en dejarme un review desde el inicio :3, **Bonchi **y **Guest, **lo de Nodoka y Genma ya lo veremos más adelante :)  
También a los seguidores y favoritos gracias.  
Por cierto, estoy tratando de respetar las palabras originales, no estoy usando los nombres como Shampoo sino Xian Pu, o Mut Zu para Mousse, espero no les confunda o disguste, pero creo importante respetar los nombres originales, aunque sean difíciles de escribir... hay palabras a las que les puse un asterisco, pondré el significado al final. Ahora, que disfruten su lectura._

* * *

****Capítulo III****

Tenía la costumbre de subirse a meditar en el tejado. No le había importado las veces que lo había reprendido su madre o su tío, por considerar que no eran actitudes correctas para el futuro Emperador. Aunque en la actualidad, difícilmente se daban cuenta de que subía a los tejados. O era más astuto, o simplemente se habían resignado a cambiarlo.

Le gustaban muchas cosas que dejó de hacer por no ser un comportamiento adecuado para su nuevo estatus. Muchas costumbres las había adquirido mientras estuvo viajando con su padre por Qing, cuando era niño. Y ciertamente extrañaba esas épocas, en las que sólo se preocupaba por entrenar y ser el más fuerte del combate libre que su padre y el maestro Happōsai le enseñaban.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos en los que tenía que pagar las consecuencias por cada prueba que el viejo Happōsai le ponía, la mayoría se trataba de robar ropa interior de las mujeres jóvenes, de cada aldea que visitaran. Así que cada dos por tres terminaba huyendo de una horda de mujeres enfurecidas, con un saco de ropa interior en su espalda. Eso, o las veces en que su padre lo dejaba en garantía cada que quería conseguir techo y comida. Siempre terminaban huyendo al día siguiente, y él con una lista de prometidas interminables de las que no era consciente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar esos momentos, especialmente a la última de todas las "prometidas". Una niña de una tribu de guerreras, que esperaba no volver a ver jamás.

Se incorporó quedando sentado en posición de loto. No estaba en la parte más alta del tejado, pero sí estaba en la más cómoda, pues la sombra de los robles plantados alrededor del palacio, lo protegían del inclemente sol del medio día.

La imagen de esa niña de cabellera añil y ojos carmesí vino a su mente. Realmente nunca había visto a una chica con esas características, era bonita sí, pero demasiado loca. Al menos esa fue su impresión, pues cada que lo encontraba lo retaba para restaurar su honor y no tener que casarse con él; al parecer su padre lo había prometido con ella cuando él era un niño de 3 años, y sólo porque la venció en un absurdo combate del cual no tenía memoria.

— Xian Pu — susurró su nombre de forma lenta, recordando a la indignada niña cada vez que la vencía.

— Otra vez pensando en esa chica — afirmó detrás de él, una voz femenina que conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Otra vez espiándome, marimacho? — atacó.

— ¡Yo no te espiaba! — se defendió — subí al techo y te escuché susurrar su nombre.

— Pues tampoco deberías subir al techo — molesto — no es apropiado para una princesa — citaba las palabras de su madre, aunque eran palabras que afectaban demasiado a Ranko.

— ¡Ni para un príncipe, y mamá también siempre te regaña por ello!

— ¡Pero yo soy un hombre! Y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — le gritó, muy dispuesta a subirse a otra parte del tejado.

— ¿Qué haces? — la detuvo de un brazo al ver que empezaba a treparse a la parte más alta.

— Ranma, sé que siempre peleamos y es divertido, pero no estoy de humor para esto, subí porque necesitaba despejar mi mente del compromiso — confesó rendida. Sabía que Ranma no la dejaría en paz, era la manera en que siempre se trataban, pelear por todo, nunca dejar que el otro ganara, pero al final eran familia.

— Lo siento prima, sé que te estás llevando la peor parte de todo esto — reconoció Ranma, pues había estado presente en las negociaciones del compromiso — si te sirve de consuelo, Kuno es un idiota, pero te quiere.

— ¿Tú también intentas convencerme? — fastidiada.

— Por supuesto que no, yo querría que te casaras con quien tú quisieras, pero no está en mi poder aún.

— Lo sé — murmuró desanimada.

Ranma la abrazó de repente, y Ranko lo abrazó aún más mientras lloraba de frustración por su inevitable destino. Ranma la dejó llorar sin decir palabras, no sabía qué decirle en ese momento. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando empezó a ver que estaba calmándose y dejando de llorar, le susurró algo al oído que hizo que la princesa sonriera.

— Te acusarían de traición ¿sabes? — le dijo divertida por la ocurrencia de su primo.

— Nadie lo hará, porque para entonces ya seré el Emperador — sonreía con autosuficiencia.

— Idiota, tendrías que casarte también para serlo.

— Y lo haré, justo después de ti — comentó — tu padre me ha dicho que mi padre ha ido en busca de mi prometida también.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo?

— ¿Sirve de algo que lo esté o no?

— No realmente — reconoció, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre, sobre que se debían a su pueblo y lo que conviniera al imperio.

— Vamos a sentarnos Ranko, el día está precioso — invitó y Ranko aceptó sentándose a lado de él, para admirar el paisaje.

* * *

****Imperio Qin, Montañas de Byankala.****

****Tribu ********Nǚjié zú*.****

— El tiempo ha llegado, ya estás lista para ir por tu destino querida Xian Pu — comentaba una voz de mujer anciana.

— Pero bisabuela, ¿en verdad tenemos que ir hasta allá sólo por él? — cuestionó la muchacha — no creo que me recuerde — argumentaba — ¿no sería más fácil que eligiera a alguno de nuestros guerreros?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se exaltó la mujer — él te venció en cada encuentro. Tú eres la más fuerte de la tribu, mi sucesora, y has vencido a todos los hombres de ésta tribu; así que él es el adecuado para ti, es más fuerte que tú — declaró.

— Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive.

La anciana sonrió y Xian Pu supo que esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

— El idiota de su padre me dejó éste sello como garantía — dijo mientras le mostraba y entregaba un collar de oro con una piedra de jade, que traía grabada en letras de oro la insignia de su clan — he investigado su clan, y sé desde hace tiempo en donde se encuentra — confesó — si no te lo dije, ha sido porque necesitaba que continuaras con tu formación como futura jefa de la tribu.

Xian Pu observaba el collar, sorprendida por los materiales. Debían pertenecer a alguna familia de nobles, pues no eran materiales baratos, ni al alcance de cualquiera.

— Prepara tus cosas Xian Pu, que el consejo y yo, estamos de acuerdo en que vayas a buscar a Ranma Saotome, y lo traigas a la tribu como tu esposo — ordenó la mujer.

— ¡Pero bisabuela…!

— Escúchame Xian Pu — interrumpió la queja de su bisnieta — encontraremos a Ranma, podrás retarlo para librarte de tu compromiso con él, pero si vuelves a perder, tendrás que aceptar tu destino — sentenció.

Xian Pu asintió satisfecha y de inmediato buscó sus cosas para el viaje.

* * *

****Imperio Qin, Castillo Imperial.****

Su hermano mayor lo había llamado con urgencia a su salón privado. Le pareció extraño el llamado, pero acudió tan pronto como recibió el mensaje. Anunció su llegada a los sirvientes y cuando le permitieron entrar entrar al salón, lo vio con su imponente hanfu* de seda de color negro con detalles en amarillo y rojo. Estaba sentado en la silla principal del salón. Le hizo una reverencia al entrar y él le invitó con una seña a que tomara asiento, y con otra seña despidió a todos los sirvientes.

Pasaron algunos instantes sin decir nada, Mut Zu observaba como su hermano ordenaba a sus siervos sin decir palabra, le sorprendió notarlo con un semblante cansado, enfermo quizá, pero no tuvo tiempo para detallar más, pues lo miró a los ojos.

— Mut Zu — lo llamó por su nombre mientras le sonreía — has crecido bastante hermano menor. Y según los rumores, también te has vuelto más fuerte.

Mut Zu se tensó temiendo que su hermano lo reprendiese por haber viajado por todo el imperio para volverse más fuerte, sin consultárselo.

— ¿Por qué estás buscando volverte más fuerte pequeño hermano? — preguntó con un tono que alertaba al muchacho — ¿quieres enfrentarme acaso?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se defendió de inmediato — yo te soy leal hermano, nunca he pensado en enfrentarme a ti.

— Tal vez deberías — comentó.

— Me hice más fuerte para servirte mejor hermano mío, quiero que me permitas integrarme a tu ejército para defenderte Zheng.

— Te creo — sonrió con satisfacción y Mut Zu se sintió aliviado — y me alegra que ese sea tu deseo; pero no vas a servirme en el ejército.

— ¿Por qué no? — protestó.

— Recibí una invitación del Emperador de Wán, me invita a la boda de su hija, y del futuro Emperador — comentó — también me hace el ofrecimiento de que elija a alguna de las doncellas que entrenará en su palacio, como concubina.

— ¿Qué? — sorprendido.

— Mut Zu, irás tú en mi representación — ordenó — y elegirás concubinas para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

— ¿Vas a hacer preguntas de todo lo que te ordene? — fastidiado.

— No, perdón hermano, sólo que, no me lo esperaba.

— Pues ya está, te vas mañana mismo, ya he preparado la embarcación que te acompañará.

Mut Zu asintió, y supuso que su hermano ya lo despediría también, pero no ocurrió. Aplaudió una vez y un sirviente entró de inmediato. El Emperador le hizo otra seña, y salió de inmediato.

— Acompáñame a tomar el té, todavía tengo que darte detalles de lo que harás en mi representación — explicó — pero lo más importante, es que la mujer que elijas, sólo debe ser tu concubina, no queremos una esposa extranjera para la familia.

— Entendido.

Pronto los sirvientes pidieron permiso para entrar, y pusieron todo lo necesario para que el Emperador y su hermano, pudiesen tomar el té.

* * *

****Imperio Wán, ********Nerima,**** ****Feudo Tendō.****

Los días que les había dado de plazo el Príncipe Genma, habían pasado demasiado rápido para ellas. Los carruajes y las escoltas ya habían llegado.

Un joven de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, se presentó como sobrino del Emperador.

— Mi nombre es Ono Tōfū, seré quién las acompañe junto con el comandante Hiko — dijo presentando a un samurái de enorme estatura y corpulento, de cabello azabache también recogido en una coleta. Su semblante era imponente pero parecía confiable.

— Comandante Hiko Tadakatsu para servirles —se presentó ante el patriarca de la familia.

Soun agradeció las atenciones para con su familia, y los invitó a descansar mientras sus hijas ultimaban los detalles de su partida. La tropa aceptó, acordando que partirían al amanecer.

El sobrino del Emperador pidió a Soun, un momento a solas para poder darle un mensaje de parte de sus tíos. Soun lo llevó a su dojo, pidiendo a sus sirvientes que nadie lo molestara a menos que fuera para llevarles el té.  
Estando ahí, y una vez que Soun le explicara a Tōfū, que el dojo era el lugar más privado de su castillo. Tōfū le entregó una carta que llevaba el sello de la familia imperial. Al leerla Soun se quedó bastante preocupado.

— ¿Por qué Genma no me lo dijo? — soltó de repente un poco angustiado — discúlpeme, quiero decir, porque su majestad el Príncipe Segundo no me lo dijo — corrigió al recordar que estaba en presencia de un miembro de la familia imperial.

— Por seguridad de su familia y la familia imperial —respondió — pero ya habrá tiempo para que mis tíos le expliquen con mayor detalle.

— Entiendo.

— Entonces ¿podemos contar con usted Tendō-sama?

— ¡Por supuesto! Cuente con ello Ono-sensei.

Unos ligeros toquidos en la puerta del dojo, hicieron que ambos hombres detuvieran su conversación.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Soun.

— El té está listo padre.

— Oh Kasumi, pasa por favor — pidió — espero que no le moleste acompañarme con un té Ono-sensei.

— Por supuesto que no Tendō-sama. Se lo… agradezco — decía mientras observaba a la joven mujer que iba a servirles el té.

— Ésta es mi hija mayor Kasumi, Ono-sensei — presentó Soun — tal vez se pregunté ¿porqué nos sirve el té, si tengo tantos sirvientes? Pero mi dulce Kasumi, es muy servicial con su padre — decía orgulloso.

Tōfū se había quedado sin palabras por la belleza de la muchacha, tanto que estaba sonrojado. No sólo era que fuese bonita físicamente, sino esa aura de tranquilidad que desprendía, su sonrisa, todo en ella era tan… relajante…

Aunque escuchaba que Soun decía cosas, y la muchacha algo había respondido, no podía saber qué era, estaba embelesado con la presencia de la joven.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Ono-sensei? — preguntó la muchacha.

De repente se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar nervioso, balbuceó cosas como que estaba bien, y el placer de conocerla; halagó su té, aunque se lo había echado en la cabeza, sin importarle lo caliente que estaba el té. Soun y Kasumi estaban extrañados, pero lo peor, fue cuando quiso servirse más té y se echó encima lo que quedaba de la tetera.

Empezó a reír con evidente nerviosismo. Mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la tetera.

Soun y Kasumi estaban extrañados por su comportamiento.

— Kasumi ¿podrías pedirle al comandante Hiko que venga? — pidió Soun.

Kasumi asintió. Mientras Soun intentaba que el joven no terminara de descalabrarse con la tetera.

* * *

****Palacio Imperial.****

Habían pasado los tres días de plazo que le había dado la princesa para darle una respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio. Estaban de nuevo en la sala privada del Emperador. Pero ésta vez, pudo ver que la princesa estaba presente en la reunión, a diferencia de la primer reunión, en la que sabían que ella los escuchaba y observaba desde otra habitación, a través de una esterilla de bambú.  
Sonrió al verla con ese kimono de color rosa palo con flores de sakura estampadas, y el obi color verde manzana, pese a que, llevaba un velo rosa que cubría su rostro. Le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida; técnicamente no podría verle el rostro hasta el día de la boda. Pero él se había criado en el castillo del Emperador, así que la conocía muy bien. No tenía nada que temer.

Después de haber reverenciado y saludado al Emperador y a sus hijos. Él y su padre, el Shōgun tomaron asiento. El Emperador y el Shōgun comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, sobre sus intenciones, y los acuerdos que se habían hecho en la reunión pasada, algunos fueron modificados argumentando que la princesa así lo deseaba, otros nuevos acuerdos fueron notificados.

Ranma escuchaba y observaba tanto a Tatewaki que no paraba de mirar a su prima, como a ésta que seguía en esa posición sumisa que se le había ordenado desde días atrás. Escuchar, sin ver a la cara a ninguno de los presentes. Ranma veía sólo como apretaba más los puños, hasta volver blancos sus nudillos. No podía calmarla con un toque en su mano, o espalda, porque ella estaba sentada a lado izquierdo del Emperador, y él a la derecha.

— Bueno, si todos estamos de acuerdo — comentó el Emperador — podemos pasar a conocer la respuesta de la princesa.

Era el momento en el que Ranko podía hablar. Ranma estaba a la expectativa, por la forma en que apretaba sus puños, estaba casi seguro que explotaría. Pero no lo hizo, cuando el Emperador se acercó para que ella susurrase su respuesta, vio a su tío sonreír y comunicarles la aceptación de la princesa.

Prosiguieron con un pequeño banquete de festejo, aunque Tatewaki pidió permiso al Emperador de que le permitiese hablar a solas con la princesa. Se lo permitieron y los condujeron a otra habitación, al menos en lo que servían el banquete.

— Tienen diez minutos para hablar — había dicho el Emperador antes de que se fueran.

Ranko realmente no deseaba estar a solas con su prometido. Pero siendo alguien que creció entre reglas y protocolos, sabía que el deber era más importante que los deseos. Y aunque al estar a "solas", porque un par de guardias custodiaban la puerta de la habitación y podían verse sus siluetas por el material de las paredes, esto para preservar el honor de la princesa y su familia. Escuchó a Tatewaki expresarle cosas como que era dichoso porque lo había aceptado, cosas sobre que la quiso desde el primer día que la vio, y un poema al que poca atención le puso, por andar pensando en cómo podría salvarse de él.

— ¡Oh mi princesa de cabellos de fuego, tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte! — le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Reaccionó al ver sus intenciones, evadiéndolo con facilidad, mientras sonreía con coquetería diciéndole que debía contener sus deseos hasta después de la boda.

— ¡Oh qué atrevida! Pero eso me gusta — sonrió, intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella.

— Querido ¿no crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo que nos permitieron? — volvió a evadirlo llegando a la puerta — no quisiera que papá se enojara.

— Tienes razón — concedió — en verdad se me va la noción del tiempo, estando a tu lado princesa. Pero antes de regresar…

Se buscó algo dentro de su yukata* y Ranko vio que se sacaba un rollo de papel.

— Me gustaría que intercambiáramos nuestros diarios, claro, si estás de acuerdo — dijo entregándole el rollo.

— Pero yo no tengo un diario…

— No importa, puedes entregármelo cuando nos casemos — le sonrió.

— Sobre eso, quisiera pedirte un favor…

— Lo que quieras mi princesa...

* * *

Regresó a su habitación, y se tiró en su futón boca abajo con completo desánimo y tedio. Durante el banquete, tuvo que soportar que su padre comenzara a hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda, aunque al menos, pudo convencer a su prometido, de pedirle a su padre que le permitiera aplazar la boda, hasta que las doncellas que iban a ser candidatas a esposa del nuevo Emperador terminaran su entrenamiento. Su padre se había sorprendido, pero no tuvo que hablar, Tatewaki había dicho todo lo que ella le dijo que dijera, con su dosis de dramatismo e imaginación claro. Su padre se alegró al conocer los motivos por boca del futuro yerno.

— "_Ya empiezan a tenerse confianza" _— había dicho el Emperador con evidente alegría.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta ligeramente.

— Adelante — rodó los ojos fastidiada, sin voltear a ver.

— Sólo quiero que sepas, que no estoy feliz por la forma en que me dijiste que aceptabas el compromiso; pero estoy orgulloso de que hayas elegido cumplir con tu deber con tu pueblo. Y sólo por eso, no te reprenderé como debería.

Ella no quiso responder, ni voltear a ver. Pero no hizo falta, porque fue todo lo que su padre le dijo.  
Ranko sonrió recordando el "_Te detesto" _que le había dado por respuesta a su padre. Sabía que él se enojaría, pero no se atrevería a evidenciarla delante de los Kuno.

* * *

Lo vio sentado en el jardín, jugando shōgi con un sirviente. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado. Le habían dicho que había sido atacado poco antes de llegar al castillo. Había querido verlo, pero habían estado ocupados con el compromiso de su prima.

— Papá ¿tienes un minuto? — preguntó al acercarse.

Genma hizo una seña al sirviente, pidiendo que se retirara.

— Por supuesto, toma asiento — invitó — ¿qué sucede Ranma?

— Me dijeron que fuiste herido antes de llegar al castillo.

— Oh esto — señaló su brazo vendado — es sólo un rasguño, les fue peor a ellos — sonrió con malicia recordando que sus atacantes ya estarían pudriéndose en la tierra.

— Menos mal, supongo que estás bien entonces…

— Así es, estoy bastante bien.

Se quedaron silencio por unos momentos. Un silencio algo incómodo. Tenía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de hablar, al menos desde que Genma considerase que Ranma ya había aprendido todo lo que debía enseñarle de su formación como guerrero.

— Supongo que ya me voy — murmuró Ranma, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿No piensas preguntarme sobre tus posibles prometidas? — preguntó.

— No. Me han dicho que serán entrenadas y la que pase las pruebas, será la elegida ¿qué podría preguntar? — se encogió de hombros.

— Eres un caso perdido — negó Genma con la cabeza — ¡te estamos dando la oportunidad de poder elegir entre varias chicas, y no tienes ni un ápice de curiosidad por ellas! — exclamó indignado — cuando tu abuelo nos comprometió, simplemente nos lo ordenó, y ni siquiera pudimos hablar con ellas para conocernos — se cruzó de brazos, recordando que había conocido a su esposa, justo el día en que se casarían y no tenía derecho a negarse.

— Si no mal recuerdo, el abuelo lo hizo para corregirte papá — reprochó — agradezco que me permitan elegir, pero no tienes porqué compararme, no soy como tú. Además ¿qué interés puedo tener, si te la pasaste comprometiéndome como moneda de cambio con cuanta familia que estafaras?

— ¡Eres un hijo ingrato! — le soltó un puñetazo a la cara que Ranma apenas esquivó — ¡todo lo hice para tu supervivencia! — volvió a atacarlo, ésta vez con una patada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue para tu beneficio! — Ranma comenzó a contraatacar a su padre, mientras ambos seguían reprochándose cosas de su pasado. Sin darse cuenta que tenían dos espectadores que los observaban desde la entrada de la sala.

— Tal parece que esos dos nunca cambiarán ¿verdad Nodoka? — comentó el Emperador.

— No lo harán majestad — respondió — aunque debo admitir, que sería extraño no verlos pelear cada que se ven.

— Ni hablar, hay que dejar que sigan peleando, hasta que se cansen; necesito hablar contigo para planear los compromisos de nuestros hijos.

— De acuerdo.

Se fueron sin decirles nada. Mientras Genma y Ranma seguían enfrascados en su combate.

* * *

****Estación de caballería Imperial ********Ichi********.****

Habían viajado por dos días en los carruajes, aunque el joven Tōfū, tuvo que irse en un carruaje apartado de las señoritas Tendō, especialmente por su forma de actuar en presencia de la señorita Kasumi.  
El viaje estaba transcurriendo sin problemas, pero anunciaron que cambiarían de transporte. Pronto les explicaron a las chicas que, debido a un último atentado en contra de un miembro de la familia imperial, estaban tomando todo tipo de precauciones. Les pidieron que de su equipaje tomaran la ropa o accesorios necesarios para un par de días. Ellas serían transportadas en un carruaje menos pesado, más sencillo, y con menos escoltas para no llamar la atención, mientras su equipaje sería llevado en carretas de carga.

— No se preocupen, ustedes serán escoltadas por nuestros mejores hombres, y sus pertenencias, también llegarán a tiempo — explicaba el comandante.

Las chicas siguieron las órdenes del comandante, y subieron al carruaje. El comandante les había informado que llegarían al castillo en un día y medio. No volvieron a ver a Tōfū, pero sabían que estaría junto a los samuráis que iban a caballo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno terminó el chap 3. Ahora explico las palabras._

****Nǚjié zú* ****_La tribu de las Amazonas chinas, así se llama en chino. Y significa "Clan de las heroínas"._

**Hanfu* **_Ropa tradicional y representativa de los chinos, al menos antes de la conquista de los manchúes en el año 1644 (con los manchués aparece el qipao). Eran de seda y usados tanto por hombres como mujeres, aunque los más lujosos eran obvio para el emperador._

**Sama**_ y_ **Sensei **_estos honoríficos ya los conocemos, pero el Sama era usado también para hablarle con respeto al Daymio, y en éste caso Soun es un Daimyo. Sensei, es también usado para referirse a los doctores, no sólo los maestros, y sí Tōfū, seguirá siendo un doctor en éste fic y seguirá actuando como idiota cada que vea a Kasumi :3_

**Yukata* **_Bueno ésta ya muchos la conocemos es una ropa ligera de los japoneses, para verano, dormir, etc, pero... por más que busqué los componentes de un kimono masculino, me salía que la yukata sería como la camisa, los pantalones el hakama, y la chaqueta el haori. Obviamente Kuno está usando un kimono formal y elegante, pero no pude encontrar alguna otra forma de explicarlo._

**Imperio Qin* **_Nombre del imperio chino en la antigüedad al menos cuando se fundó la dinastía Qin, que fue la primer disnastía de Emperadores, fue mucho antes del año que yo uso en la historia, pero admiro al primer (y único) emperador de esa dinastía, ya que fue el unificador de ese país. No sabía si dejarlo como __Zhōngguó que es como se refieren a china, pero me gusta más lo de Imperio Qin :)_

**Imperio Wán*** _Japón, al menos así eran llamados en la antigüedad. Y también por los chinos._

_si tienen dudas sobre otras palabras, hagánmelo saber, que luego me salto cosas. En cuanto al té, si existe la tetera en japonés, aunque es llamado de otro modo, pero prefiero usarlo en español. Y es todo por el momento._


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **La historia sucede en época feudal, mayormente con elementos de la historia del Japón antiguo, pero otras cosas las cambiaré según lo vea conveniente a la historia. Universo alterno, Ranma no se convierte en chica, y trabajaré con Ranko también, trataré de no cometer mucho OCC.

**N/A: **_Siento la demora, me ha costado bastante imaginar parte de éste capítulo, especialmente las pruebas a las novias. Es corto, porque siento que me estaba tardando demasiado. No conseguía tener bien definida la idea, me puse a buscar documentales de concubinas, emperatrices, reinas, etc. Y bueno veo que no se tardaban tanto en elegirlas, pero al final esto es un fic y no un documental o escrito histórico. Habría sido más largo, pero no me gustó del todo como quedaba lo demás. Así que lo acortó y trabajo mejor la idea en el quinto chap. Gracias por sus comentarios :) me gustaría que no se hicieran muchas expectativas con la novia de Ranma, tengo en mi cabeza la idea final, pero la trama de en medio, es lo que me da cambios y por lo que me cuesta escribir, pero seguimos. _

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Menma y Nodoka se habían dirigido a una sala privada, donde solían sentarse a hablar de los problemas de sus hijos, así había sido desde que la madre de Ranko falleciera, y Nodoka le pidiera a Menma que le dejase criarla como a una hija, pues era hija de su hermana menor. Y también desde ese momento, Nodoka había ganado el título de Reina Madre, aunque no tuviera alguna relación con Menma, más que la de criar a la princesa, y después a Ranma. Ella podía desde entonces tutearlo o llamarlo por su nombre, aunque casi siempre le decía "Majestad".

— Las doncellas ya han empezado a llegar — comenzó Menma — quisiera que tú y Ranko se encarguen de las pruebas, aunque… Genma y yo, ya hemos decidido de qué familia será la prometida de Ranma.

— Confío en tu criterio majestad, pero no en el de Genma — repuso.

— Lo entiendo, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte Nodoka, Genma y yo, hemos decidido tomar algunas medidas por la seguridad de nuestros hijos, ya sabes que intentaron matarlo hace poco.

Nodoka asintió.

— Incluso el compromiso de Ranko, ha sido por su seguridad — añadió.

— Majestad, respecto al compromiso de la princesa, ¿realmente cree que la familia Kuno es buena elección? — comentó tratando de no ofenderlo con su duda.

— Yo creo que sí, ¿tenías acaso a un mejor prospecto en mente? — preguntó.

— No realmente, pero, sabiendo la situación con el Shōgun Kuno, no me gustaría que nuestra princesa salga perjudicada.

— Por eso la voy a unir a esa familia, sin quitarle sus derechos Nodoka — replicó — Tachi Kuno, quiere poder, se lo daré por medio de sus hijos, no a él. Y Ranko estará bien, Tatewaki la quiere, y la protegerá con su vida.

A Nodoka no le parecía tan buena idea, no entendía porqué Menma estaba llegando a esa resolución, si para ella parecía como si ofrecieran el imperio en bandeja de plata, sacrificando a la princesa. No dudaba que su hijo, podría defender el imperio, pero dejar que los Kuno fueran parte de la familia, con derecho de sucesión por descendencia, no le parecía lo más adecuado, por la ambición del Shōgun; Tatewaki podría jurar amar a la princesa, protegerla, ser leal a la familia imperial, pero un padre era un padre.  
Se guardó su reflexión, y decidió asentir y cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y quién será la prometida de Ranma? — preguntó.

— No sabemos aún, pero será una de las hijas de nuestro amigo Tendō Soun — reveló.

Nodoka se alegró, recordaba a Soun y a sus hijas, pues los había conocido cuando Genma había regresado con Ranma de sus viajes por el imperio Qin.

— Me alegro, son buenas personas — comentó — pero, ¿entonces porqué mandaron a traer a tantas muchachas? ¿Acaso Ranma tendrá concubinas?

— Son nuestras medidas de seguridad — explicó — no estoy seguro si tendrá concubinas, pero las demás chicas serán emparejadas con nobles, embajadores y otros funcionarios, según la importancia de sus familias — explicó — desde que mi padre fue Emperador, no se han ofrecido concubinas para nadie, y eso también nos ha traído algunos problemas — comentó más para sí.

— Tal vez sea mejor que Ranma sea el que decida — comentó Nodoka.

— Tal vez sí, y hay algo más, no estaba seguro de decírtelo o no, pero de igual forma te enterarás — comentaba con cierta cautela, y eso no le gustó mucho a Nodoka — debido a los atentados que hemos sufrido, sobre todo Genma, hemos decidido hacer creer a todas las chicas, que el futuro Emperador es Genma.

Nodoka comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, interrumpiendo al Emperador. No pudo evitar imaginarse la consternación de las jovencitas y de las familias de éstas al saber quién sería el prometido.

— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso esto mujer? — replicó Menma, tratando de que volvieran a la seriedad del asunto, pero era imposible que no resultara cómico, no pudo seguir aguantando la risa, y empezó a reírse también.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos se calmaron.

— Bueno, me gustaría que tú y Ranko, sigan haciendo creer que el prometido es Genma — dijo Menma.

— Está bien, seguiremos con la farsa — le sonrió.

— Sobre eso… — se mostró un poco nervioso — Genma me ha pedido permiso, de realmente elegir a alguna mujer como compañera, dado que tú y él… ya no están unidos.

— ¡¿Acaso está loco?! — se exaltó Nodoka — ¡esas muchachas podrían ser sus hijas!

— Lo he permitido con la condición de que elija a alguna mujer más acorde a su edad — aclaró — no sería una jovencita, y tampoco iniciará otra rama familiar, si llegase a tener hijos con su nueva mujer, sus hijos no tendrán derecho de sucesión. Eso sólo lo tenía permitido contigo.

— Bien, ya lo entendí — comentó conforme — seguiré la farsa que las chicas creen, y trataré de elegir la mejor novia para mi hijo ¿hay alguna otra cosa que quieras indicarme Menma?

Cuando Nodoka, lo llamaba por su nombre, sabía que significaba que Nodoka estaría molesta. Por un momento le agradó verla molesta, no deseaba tener otra cuñada. Pero tampoco iba a presionarla para que fuera tras su hermano, era algo que ocurriría entre ellos, si tenía que pasar, claro estaba.

— Reina, también tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida — comentó — si quieres, podríamos ver a algún noble o señor para ti.

— ¿Y volver a someterme ante otro idiota? No, gracias, prefiero seguir siendo la madre del príncipe — soltó.

— Está bien, tampoco iba a presionarte, pero igual eres joven Nodoka.

— Y tú también lo eres Menma — respondió — y ya que estamos de casamenteros ¿elegirás una mujer para ti también?

Menma comenzó a reírse — Por supuesto que no, si eligiera a otra mujer, no tendría caso buscar la compañera de Ranma y abdicar, además — la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y añadió con cierta melancolía — nadie va a ocupar el lugar que tuvo Naoko, fue la única mujer que amé, y no habrá otra después de ella.

— Menma — se sorprendió con la declaración tan solemne de su cuñado — realmente mi hermana fue afortunada — le sonrió — pero ¿entonces qué harás cuando decidas abdicar?

— Viajar — respondió — Genma me habló de muchos lugares interesantes, así que haré un viaje también, ¿y tú qué harás Reina Madre?

— No lo sé, tal vez seguir cuidando de nuestros hijos y de los nietos que haya en el futuro.

— No cabe duda que mereces tu título, Madre — le sonrió, pero pensó en Ranko cuando escuchó la respuesta de Nodoka — creo que también me dedicaré a cuidar de nuestros hijos y nietos, aunque de vez en cuando me vaya de viaje.

* * *

Habían terminado sudorosos y jadeantes después de tanto tiempo de pelear. Realmente Genma seguía en buena forma, pese a su edad y el brazo lastimado.

— ¿Podemos declarar esto un empate? — preguntó Ranma entre jadeos, mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, y evitar que su padre lo tirara al suelo pues, ambos estaban de frente, sosteniéndose de los hombros, con sus manos.

— ¿A qué le llamas empate? Yo gané, pues sigo entero y de pie — decía intentando empujar a Ranma.

— ¡Pues yo también estoy entero y de pie! — gritó, mientras empujaba también a Genma. Seguían forcejeando hasta que se sintieron mojados, alguien les había lanzado agua.

— ¡Ya paren ésta estúpida pelea los dos! — decía Ranko, sosteniendo una cubeta de agua de metal en sus manos.

— ¡Niña no te metas en ésto! — réplico Ranma, aunque ese momento de distracción Genma lo aprovechó para darle una patada y hacer que cayera de un sentón.

— ¡Te gané! — comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Ranma intentó levantarse pero resbalaba a causa del agua, y del cansancio.

Ranko decidió irse, sin decir nada. Esos dos, no tenían remedio.

* * *

Habían llegado al castillo imperial justo al anochecer. El comandante Hiko les había dado instrucciones de lo que harían en adelante, mientras algunas sirvientes se encargaban de instalarlas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Habían visto a varias chicas, llegando en carruajes, y otras que al igual que ellas, estaban siendo instaladas por los sirvientes.

Les habían dicho que por esa noche, todas las doncellas descansarían, mientras llegaban las que venían de feudos más lejanos, a cada chica se les asignaría una habitación que compartirían con otras chicas según la importancia de su clan. Y que, tendrían una audiencia con la Reina Madre y la princesa al medio día, pues serían ellas quienes las pusieran a prueba. Las chicas Tendō, se sintieron aliviadas al saberlo, sobre todo Akane, pues quería volver a ver a Ranko. Aunque las demás jovencitas, se sintieron nerviosas, pues cuchicheaban entre ellas, que los miembros de la familia imperial eran extravagantes y caprichosos, además de que el Emperador, era catalogado como un tirano que no escuchaba razones. Todas estas declaraciones, eran los rumores que solían escuchar sobre ellos.

Akane fue la primera en enojarse e iba a decir unas cuantas cosas, pero sus hermanas la arrastraron "literal" a la habitación que compartirían, para que no hablara imprudentemente. Tuvieron la suerte, de sólo compartir la habitación para ellas tres, les habían explicado que sólo era cuando venían más de dos chicas del mismo clan. Y para ellas, resultó mejor.

— Alguien ya está tomando en serio su papel de novia — se burló Nabiki — dime Akane, ¿defenderás así a tu futuro esposo Genma?

— Nabiki — gruñó entre dientes.

— Nabiki, no seas grosera con Akane — intervino Kasumi — y tú Akane, debes ser más prudente, entiendo que te molesten los comentarios, pero debes recordar, que no todas las chicas, han tenido la oportunidad de tratar a la Reina y a la princesa, como lo tuvimos nosotras, en su momento.

Akane se calmó al escuchar a Kasumi, y asintió. Casi nadie tenía el privilegio de llamarse amigo, de alguien de la familia imperial.

— Está bien, lo siento Kasumi — se disculpó.

Nabiki suspiró con fastidio, Kasumi siempre arruinándole su diversión, al menos Akane era fácil de molestar.

* * *

Tal y como les habían dicho, al día siguiente, todas las doncellas, que eran al menos unas 50 chicas, fueron preparadas por sus criadas para la audiencia con la Reina y la princesa. Y fueron reunidas en un gran salón, donde serían ordenadas por la importancia y rango de sus familias, en filas. Las Tendō quedaron en la primera fila, algo que sorprendió a algunas de las doncellas, pero como siempre, todo quedaba en cuchicheos.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas, Apareció en el balcón del salón, la Reina Madre y la princesa. Nodoka fue quien dirigió la audiencia, dándoles la bienvenida al palacio. E informando el tipo de pruebas que les harían, empezando por la examinación física, donde las fueron pasando a un biombo una a una, donde fueron examinadas por Nodoka, Ranko y la doctora de la familia imperial; el examen consistía en ver si olían bien o mal, tenían alguna imperfección o no, si eran vírgenes o no, ya que el Emperador no podría tomar por esposa a una mujer que no fuera virgen. Las que no fueran vírgenes, serían entregadas a algún noble o funcionario más adecuado según la edad, y el rango.

A todas se les dio un listón de color, que significaría para qué tipo de hombre serían consideradas. El listón blanco eran para las mujeres que serían dadas a funcionarios del imperio, listón azul cielo para nobles del imperio, listón amarillo serían para los miembros de la familia imperial.

— Las que han obtenido el listón amarillo, pueden marcharse ya, sus doncellas las prepararán para la comida que tendremos con la familia imperial — anunció Nodoka — las demás, permanezcan aquí, les daré el nombre del marido que les fue elegido y su regalo de compromiso.

Quedaron en la sala, 40 mujeres. Y mientras Nodoka las iba nombrando y dando el nombre de su futuro marido, Ranko les entregaba su regalo de compromiso.

* * *

Las hermanas Tendō, salieron sintiendo cierto alivio de haber quedado en el mismo grupo de "elegidas" por así decirlo. No querían ser separadas aún, aunque sabían que el momento llegaría y tal vez ya no podrían verse de nuevo. No se dieron el tiempo de observar a las demás elegidas, pues decidieron ir de inmediato a la habitación que compartían, a calmarse un poco, al menos Akane. Pues estaba algo abrumada por la incómoda revisión.

— Esa mujer me dio miedo — comentó Akane al estar las tres en la privacidad de su habitación.

— Sí, fue incómodo que nos tocara la cadera sin avisar — añadió Nabiki, recordando el grito que dio al sentir las manos de esa mujer.

— Sí, pero es importante para saber si seríamos buenas para ser madres — comentó Kasumi, sin darle tanta importancia.

— Creo que la peor parte fue…

— ¡No lo digas Nabiki! — cortó Akane totalmente avergonzada — mejor cambiemos de tema.

— De acuerdo ¿y sobre qué quieres hablar entonces?

— No lo sé — murmuró Akane un tanto desanimada.

Las tres tenían miedo, sobre su incierto futuro, pero dos de ellas no lo admitirían abiertamente. Kasumi lo sabía, así que comenzó a hablarles sobre cómo había sido su día, de seguir en Nerima con su padre, pronto sus hermanas comenzaron a cambiar de ánimo y a recordar viejas anécdotas de su niñez. El ambiente de alegría inundó el lugar, una hermosa escena para alguien que las había estado observando sin que se dieran cuenta, y que decidió irse de ahí antes de ser percibido.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno terminó el chap 4. No tengo palabras a explicar. El biombo creo que sabemos que son como puertas movibles, que usaban para cambiarse, o para ocultarse. _

_Y de hecho la repartición de las chicas, lo basé en parte de loq ue vi en el documental de las concubinas chinas, era demasiado rápido xD... Espero les guste el cap. Y gracias de nuevo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: **La historia sucede en época feudal, mayormente con elementos de la historia del Japón antiguo, pero otras cosas las cambiaré según lo vea conveniente a la historia. Universo alterno, Ranma no se convierte en chica, y trabajaré con Ranko también, trataré de no cometer mucho OCC.

**N/A: **_Me disculpo por el tiempo, la verdad la vez pasada, un ataque de euforia con una temática me hizo iniciar un fic, que considero fue apresurado. Igual de Ranma, pero gracias a ese error, pude volver a concentrarme en el capítulo de éste fanfic. No pido que lo lean, voy a borrar ese fanfic, y quizá luego lo rehaga pero ya con más calma, por ahora me interesa continuar con éste. curiosamente, estoy feliz de haberme equivocado con ese fic jeje, suena raro. Por otro lado, gracias _**Bonchi, Hatsuhana**_ y_** Llek BM **_por comentar, Akane y Ranma tardarán un poco pero estamos cerca. Gracias a los nuevos seguidores **NNMM1121, **, y también a todos los demás que la siguen y la tienen en favoritos :3_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

La comida imperial, fue una pequeña decepción para algunas chicas que esperaban conocer a los miembros de la casa imperial, pues sólo tuvieron la compañía de la Reina y de la princesa, que estuvieron vigilando sus modales, y preguntando sobre algunas reglas de etiqueta sobre ciertos eventos y alimentos.

En realidad, los hombres de la familia si las observaban, desde un balcón que tenía la sala, pero las chicas no habían sido avisadas de su presencia, además de que llevaban un sombrero que tenía un velo para impedir mostrar sus rostros cuando se asomaran por el balcón. Junto a ellos estaba presente Soun Tendō, había llegado un día antes, pero se le había pedido no dar aviso a sus hijas, hasta después.

Las mujeres estaban enfrascadas en su prueba, mientras ellos observaban.

— ¿Y bien muchacho, qué te parecen? — preguntó Genma a Ranma señalando a las hijas de Soun, pues ya se le había indicado que de ahí elegiría a su esposa.

— Son bonitas — comentó.

— Pero alguna debe interesarte un poco más que las otras — insistía Genma.

— No las puedo ver bien desde aquí — se quejó.

Menma rió por la escena, Ranma quería aparentar desinterés, pero ya había visto que observaba a alguien en particular.

— Soun, tú conoces mejor a tus hijas ¿podrías decirle algo sobre ellas a Ranma? Tal vez así aumente su interés — sugirió Menma.

— Claro majestad, joven príncipe, escuche y observe por favor — se acercó a Ranma — mis hijas menores son Nabiki y Akane, de 17 y 16 años. Akane — señaló ala muchacha — sería ideal para usted por la edad, es una chica dulce y amable, aunque también es una mujer fuerte, sabrá enfrentar cualquier adversidad con entereza. Mi hija Nabiki, es mayor, pero tal vez sería a quien le recomendaría más, ya que, es buena administradora, ha gestionado mi casa, por cinco años, y gracias a ella, logré aprovechar mejor los recursos que el Emperador nos dio, pienso que podría serle de ayuda en su gobierno, también es una chica dulce y amable.

— Así que ha sido su hija, una mujer, quién aumentó su fortuna — comentó un poco impresionado.

— Sí mi señor, sé que es sólo una mujer, pero es una mujer realmente brillante… — comentaba con cierto miedo, pues sabía que no era algo que se esperara de una novia.

— ¿Qué hay de su otra hija? — cambió el tema.

— Oh, ella es mi hija mayor majestad, se llama Kasumi, tiene 19 años, es mucho mayor que usted.

— Si le preocupaba ese punto ¿por qué no la comprometió desde que tuvo la edad? — preguntó con cierta molestia y Soun tembló de miedo.

— Ranma no seas descortés — regañó Genma — lo ha hecho porque le pedimos que guardara a sus hijas para que tú eligieras a alguna como esposa.

— Entonces Soun ¿sugieres que Nabiki es la mejor candidata para Ranma? — preguntó Menma.

— Un momento — interrumpió Ranma — me dijeron que podría elegir a mi esposa, no que me la iban a imponer — se quejó.

— Y te dejaremos elegirla — contestó Menma — sólo quiero escuchar la opinión de Soun, después de todo es el padre.

Menma hizo una seña para que Soun hablara, Ranma se cruzó de brazos enojado.

— En mi humilde opinión majestad, creo que mi hija Nabiki, podría ser de mayor ayuda para el príncipe, bueno si él lo quisiera, ya que, en tiempos de crisis, ha sabido tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría y siempre han resultado acertadas.

Soun siguió hablando de las hazañas de Nabiki, Ranma suspiró fastidiado al ver que tanto su padre como su tío se interesaban más en la chica Tendō. Los demás se habían ido a sentar, pero él seguía observando a las chicas. Si sólo iba a elegir una esposa, no entendía porqué le habían dejado tantas chicas a elegir.

— ¿Aún no te decides Ranma? — le preguntó su primo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Tengo una idea de quién podría ser, pero los viejos van a querer tener la última palabra — se dirigió a la mesa con los demás, mientra Tōfū se quedaba recargado en el balcón.

Ranma empezó a escuchar que los tres hombres festejaban el compromiso. Lo que le molestó, dado que él no había dicho a quién elegía.

— ¿Ya han decidido con quién van a comprometerme? — preguntó notablemente enfadado.

— Hemos decidido que será Nabiki — dijo su tío.

— Así es, es la mejor opción — secundó Genma.

Soun asentía contento.

— Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué dices? — la cara de Genma se descompuso al escuchar su negativa.

— Dijeron que yo iba a poder elegir mi esposa, y no lo están respetando — argumentó — ustedes están eligiendo a Nabiki basándose en que es buena administradora, tenemos muchos funcionarios en el gobierno que se encargan de ello, y lo hacen bien. Yo quiero una esposa, no una funcionaria.

— ¡Pero Ranma!

— Déjalo Genma, tiene razón — interrumpió Menma — dijimos que lo íbamos a dejar que eligiera una esposa, así que dinos ¿a quién eliges?

Ranma se sorprendió, no esperaban que en verdad le dejaran hacerlo.

— Yo quiero a…

* * *

La tranquilidad de la comida se vio interrumpida cuando dos mujeres con extrañas vestimentas irrumpieron en la sala tirando las puertas de la entrada con una patada. La Reina llamaba a los guardias pero estos yacían en el suelo.

La princesa de inmediato encaró a la muchacha.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren aquí? — preguntó.

— Nosotras buscar a Ranma — contestó la más joven.

Ranko observó a la extraña, podía notar que usaba ropa que no era del imperio Wán, además de que no hablaba bien el idioma del imperio. Su cabello añil, sus ojos carmesí...

— ¿Xian Pu?

— ¡Cómo saber nombre de Xian Pu! — exigió atacándola, pero Ranko consiguió esquivar su ataque.

— ¡Xian Pu! — gritó la anciana que la acompañaba, mientras le ordenaba algo, en un idioma que reconocieron como el idioma del imperio Qin. La joven se detuvo de sus ataques, apretando los puños y diciendo algo a la anciana.

— Disculpen la falta de modales de mi nieta — dijo la mujer a Nodoka — buscamos a Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Ranma! — exclamó sorprendida y preocupada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren con él? — preguntó de inmediato Ranko.

Xian Pu ignoró a Ranko y corrió hacia el balcón, desde el cuál vio que unos hombres las observaban. No podía verles el rostro por sus sombreros pero sabía bien quién era al que buscaba, tomó impulso y saltó hasta quedar justo en el barandal del balcón, pero en el lado en que estaba Ranma, quedó frente a él, sentada en cuclillas en el barandal.

— Ranma, Xian Pu retarte para recuperar honor — declaró.

— Está bien — sonrió el muchacho — acepto tu reto Xian Pu.

La chica se iba a poner en guardia, pero el muchacho la detuvo.

— Aquí no, pelearé contigo en el lugar y hora en que lo decida, estamos en una reunión importante, puedes unirte a nuestra mesa junto con tu abuela, en lo que nos dejas terminar.

La chica se iba a negar, pero la abuela, que no supieron en qué momento subió hasta el balcón. Habló por ella.

— Agradecemos y aceptamos tu invitación yerno.

— ¿Yerno? — Soun estaba sorprendido — ¿Qué significa esto Saotome? — preguntó a Genma — quiero decir, majestad — se corrigió de inmediato.

— ¿Majestad? — la anciana se extrañó por el nombramiento.

— Parece que hay muchas cosas que nos tiene que explicar Genma, señora — dijo Menma — vamos a la mesa — ordenó.

Nodoka y Ranko dieron por terminada la prueba a las doncellas, diciendo que serían llamadas después, pues a ambas les preocupaba lo que quisieran esas dos extrañas.

* * *

La llegada al palacio del emperador de Wán, se le había hecho demasiado tediosa, viajar en barco, después en carruaje, aunado a los regalos que le había dado su hermano para el emperador y la concubina que eligiera. Al llegar lo recibieron varios sirvientes, que anunciarían su llegada al Emperador, que aunque en ese momento no estaba disponible para recibirle, lo recibiría más tarde.

Eso lo indignó, aunque no demasiado, dado que lo habían llevado de inmediato a la que sería su habitación durante los días que estuviese en Wán. Decidió darse un baño y descansar un poco para relajarse, al menos hasta que se aburriera de estar en sus aposentos.

Unas horas después logró que uno de los criados le dijera dónde estaba el emperador, y además lo llevase hasta él. Agradecía que su hermano aún fuera superior al Emperador de Wán.

* * *

Genma había explicado lo que había pasado entre Ranma y Xian Pu, como también le había explicado a la abuela de Xian Pu, quién decía llamarse Ke Lun, su linaje de procedencia real. Algo que alarmó a la anciana.

— Genma — lo miró con severidad — ¡debiste decirnos que eras un príncipe! — espetó molesta.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que lo sea? — preguntó.

— ¡Por supuesto! Las mujeres de nuestra tribu no pueden casarse con hombres que pertenezcan a la realeza y menos si es el heredero en sucesión.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Ranma.

— Jovencito, tal vez ya no recuerdes la tribu, pero nos manejamos por matriarcado. No tendría problema si la chica fuera una de nuestras guerreras, incluso sería una gran alianza para mi tribu; pero mi nieta es quién me sucederá como jefa de la tribu, no puede casarse con un hombre que la aleje de la tribu.

— Bien, aclarado ese punto, su compromiso con mi hija, sigue igual joven príncipe — declaró Soun riéndose.

Ke Lun iba a decir algo pero unas voces que se escuchaban desde la puerta, llamaron la atención de todos.

— ¡Le hemos dicho que no puede pasar aún, su alteza — escuchaban que decían los guardias.

Genma se levantó para callarlos, pero al ver de quién se trataba, ofreció una disculpa y lo hizo pasar con ellos.

— Príncipe Mut Zu, nos alegra que haya llegado con bien ¿cómo lo han tratado nuestros sirvientes? — preguntaba — por favor siéntese — le señaló un asiento que estaba a lado del lugar de Menma.

— Le agradezco alteza — comentó el joven — me han tratado muy bien, pero no podía esperar a ver al Emperador.

— Está bien — habló Menma — casi terminamos ésta reunión.

— Cierto — secundó Ke Lun — Xian Pu, estás libre del compromiso con Ranma, debemos volver a nuestra tribu.

Las mujeres se iban a levantar, pero Mut Zu las detuvo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó con dureza.

— Asuntos internos de la tribu, nada que comprometa al Imperio, joven príncipe — declaró Ke Lun.

— ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿Acaso piensa aliarse con nuestros enemigos Emperador? — se dirigió a Menma.

Xian Pu encaró de inmediato a Mut Zu, hablando en su idioma. No entendían del todo, pero por las expresiones faciales de ambos, parecía que estarían a nada de echarse encima uno del otro a golpes. Al menos así lo parecía hasta que Mut Zu sonrió de una forma que a nadie le gustó.

— Yo no autorizo el rompimiento del compromiso entre Ranma y Xian Pu — declaró el joven — yo sé que mi hermano no está presente, he venido en su representación, y mis órdenes, son como si él mismo las dijera — enseñó un pergamino a todos, mostrando el sello real que autorizaba a Mut Zu actuar en representación del Emperador de Qin.

— No tienes soberanía sobre nuestra tribu, ni tú ni tu hermano — encaró Ke Lun — nos rehusamos a seguir tus órdenes.

— El Imperio de Qin considerará su acción como alta traición, y su tribu será eliminada — declaró el joven.

— No les tenemos miedo príncipe— provocó la anciana.

— ¡Un momento! Vamos a calmarnos joven Príncipe — intervino Menma — señora Ke Lun, por favor cálmese también.

Ambos gruñeron entre sí, pero no dijeron más por que, Mut Zu fue casi arrastrado por Genma, pidiéndole que lo siguiera a algún lugar, el príncipe se estaba resistiendo, pero Genma resultó ser más fuerte que él, pues de alguna manera presionó su cuello y lo hizo dormir. Algo verdaderamente penoso pero efectivo.

— Bien señora ¿podemos hablar o debo hacerla dormir también? — dijo Menma con seriedad.

— Tendrías que tener trescientos años más que yo, para lograrlo alteza — se burló la anciana — pero está bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos majestad?

* * *

A todos les dijeron que podían irse a hacer sus cosas. Menma, Nodoka y Genma se quedaron hablando con la anciana Ke Lun y su nieta.

Soun había pedido permiso para poder ver a sus hijas, y le fue concedido el permiso. Tōfū se despidió, mientras Ranma y Ranko se habían quedado solos.

— Sí que tienes suerte con las chicas, es muy bonita.

— Tengo tanta suerte que me odia — se quejó Ranma — ¿no viste la mirada que me dirigía?

— ¡Oh, a mi pobre primo le ha roto el corazón una niña! — se burló.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — se defendió — yo ya elegí a mi prometida.

— ¿En serio? — sorprendida — ¿y quién será la desafortunada?

— Ranko… — gruñó.

— Lo siento primo, yo no puedo casarme contigo, ya me comprometieron con el idiota de Kuno — decía con voz lastimera y acercándose a Ranma— aunque podríamos fugarnos juntos, eso sería muy romántico — lo abrazó de repente y Ranma tembló.

— Ra-Ranko ¿de qué estás hablando? — nervioso — tú y yo ¡somos primos! — se soltó de su abrazo, pero quedó muy cerca de una pared.

— Pero no hermanos — le guiñó un ojo coqueta — no es ilegal realmente, solía hacerse así antes, sólo que el abuelo cambió las leyes, pero tu podrías...

Ranma tenía miedo, nunca había visto actuar así a Ranko, y más que lo había acorralado contra la pared del pasillo. Lo tenía abrazado, con sus manos entrelazando su cuello.

— Podrías modificar nuestras leyes — susurró en su oído.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Aléjate de mí pervertida! — se soltó de su abrazo con violencia y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ranko comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, admitía que se había pasado con sus bromas. Ahora su primo no le diría a quién había elegido. Se encogió de hombros, lo sabría cuando lo anunciaran, y eso sería muy pronto, así que podía esperar. Comenzó a seguir su camino de lado contrario al que Ranma había huido, pensaba entrenar un poco en el dojo del castillo.

Estaba en eso, cuando alguien lanzó una hermosa rosa roja hacia ella y la atrapó con su mano derecha.

— Kuno — murmuró su nombre con desagrado.

— Su alteza, mi amo le manda esa rosa y éste poema — decía un pequeño hombre, vestido con ropas de ninja.

Ranko suspiró aliviada, al menos era Sasuke y no Kuno.

— Se lo agradezco Sasuke.

— Se disculpa por no poder venir en persona, pero ha estado ocupado con los preparativos de su llegada al castillo, espera que usted no esté molesta con él por su ausencia — comentaba el hombrecito.

— Oh, dile que no se aflija por favor, estoy muy bien — trataba de cortar la conversación y despedirlo — entiendo y agradezco que se ocupe de cosas más relevantes.

— Es usted un sol mi señora — alabó Sasuke — perdone alteza, mi amo me dijo que tendría algo para él quizá…

— ¿Qué cosa? — extrañada.

— Es un diario, alteza…

— ¡Oh es cierto! — reconoció sonriente, mientras sacaba algo de su obi— aquí está, dáselo a tu amo por favor — le entregó un pergamino, enrollado y atado con un listón rojo.

— Le agradezco mucho alteza, mi señora, nos veremos muy pronto — se despidió y salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

— Espero que no...

* * *

**Castillo del Shōgun.**

Comenzaba a despertar con cierta dificultad, no lograba enfocar bien su vista. Pero los aromas, y la textura de paja que sentía en sus manos, indicaban que se encontraba en un establo.

— Diablos, me perdí de nuevo — susurró regañándose.

Apenas se había puesto de pie, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose al establo, se escondió en el pajar, para que no lo vieran, aunque se sintió aliviado al escuchar que se habían quedado afuera de los establos.

— Oh Sasuke llegaste muy rápido — escuchaba la voz de un joven.

— Por supuesto joven amo, kami-sama bendijo mi camino y mi misión — la voz era un poco chillona, pero reconocía que era otro hombre.

— Por supuesto, mi princesa cabellos de fuego y yo, estamos destinados a estar juntos por kami-sama, ¿y bien, hiciste lo que te pedí? — impaciente.

— Claro que sí mi señor, le di la rosa y el poema.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho?

— Ella claramente está enamorada de usted, ha pedido que no se acongoje, entiende que tenga que ocuparse de asuntos más importantes, no está enojada con usted.

— ¿No es encantadora Sasuke? ¡Su bondad no tiene límites!

— Así es mi señor, y también me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

— ¿Qué es?

— El diario que le pidió.

— ¡Oh es verdad! ¡Léemelo de inmediato Sasuke, te lo ordeno!

El sujeto que estaba escondido en el establo, estaba fastidiado, no esperaba tener que esconderse sólo para escuchar las confesiones de un hombre enamorado. Quiso ver si había otra salida, pero la única, era donde estaban esos dos. Suspiró resignado, el caballo estuvo a punto de relinchar, pero consiguió callarlo con una zanahoria que le aventó, de la comida que había encontrado en el establo.

Cuando por fin el caballo se había calmado, escuchó lo que leía el sirviente a su amo, estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo, tan sólo era la receta de un té y una sopa y cuidados para curar un resfriado…

— Mi señor, quizá su alteza se confundió de pergamino — comentaba apenado el sirviente.

— ¡Tonterías Sasuke! — reprendió — es obvio que mi princesa cabellos de fuego, me ama tanto que me ha escrito la cura para un resfriado, como sabe que viajo demasiado, tal vez se imagine que me enfermo seguido. Oh Sasuke, voy a atesorar éste pergamino como mi tesoro más valioso, ella no me escribe poemas, ni me dice lindas palabras, pero esto, demuestra que en verdad se preocupa por mí y me ama.

— Oh mi señor, no lo había visto de esa manera, me disculpo por dudar de mi señora…

Y el intruso, seguía conteniendo sus ganas de reírse, nunca había escuchado semejante razonamiento.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí Kuno? — era otra voz, pero más grave.

— Padre — respondió el joven — recibía un recado de mi amada princesa.

— Así es mi señor — decía el sirviente.

— Déjate de tonterías Kuno, tenemos un ejército que alistar y un castillo que quemar.

— ¡Espera en verdad vas a hacerlo!

— Vamos a hacerlo, no olvides que eres mi hijo, y me debes lealtad a mí primero.

— Pero padre, ¡mi novia vive ahí!

— Ya lo sé, si tanto la quieres, la sacaremos del castillo, pero de que la dinastía Saotome morirá pronto, lo hará. — sentenció.

— Pero yo…

— Vamos Tachi, ¿porqué conformarte con ser yerno del Emperador, si puedes ser el Emperador?

— Pero habías dicho que Kodachi se casaría con Ranma.

— Pues no ha sido así, la destinaron a un miembro de la nobleza, y eso no ha sido lo que pedí — siseó.

— No lo sabía…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estás distraído pensando en la princesa — regañó — ¿veámos qué te ha mandado la princesita?

— ¡Padre eso es mío y es personal! — indignado. Al parecer le había arrebatado el pergamino de su novia.

— Realmente eres tonto hijo, no puedo creer que te conformes con esto — se escuchó algo caer al suelo, seguro era el pergamino — prepara a tus hombres, iniciaremos el golpe mañana en la noche, será anunciada la novia del Príncipe y todos estarán distraídos.

— Pero…

— Escúchame bien Tachi — se escuchó como el joven había sido azotado contra la pared, la silueta mostraba que su padre mantenía su mano en el pecho del chico — vamos a hacer ese golpe de estado, vamos a salvar a tu princesita — despectivo — y no tendrás ningún problema en obedecerme y serme leal, va a salir bien, y serás el príncipe en sucesión cuando yo muera ¿oíste?

— Sí, padre.

— ¿Qué dices? No logro escucharte.

— ¡Sí, padre!

— Muy bien, ahora sólo para que nos quede claro ¿a quién le debes lealtad hijo?

— A ti, padre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer mañana por la noche?

— ¡Mataremos al emperador y a su familia!

— Excepto a la princesa, bien parece que lo has comprendido — su tono era alegre y satisfecho.

— Sí, padre.

Logró ver que habían soltado al joven, quién trataba de recuperar el aire.

— Sasuke, lleva a mi hijo a descansar, y encárgate de que su escuadrón esté listo para mañana.

— ¡Sí mi señor!

Escuchó unos pasos alejarse, y pronto escuchó cómo el sirviente trataba de ayudar al joven, estaba consternado, nunca en todas sus aventuras, había sido testigo de un plan en contra de la familia imperial… No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que debía huir de ahí…

El relincho del caballo, arruinó sus planes de huida, pues el caballo comenzó a alterarse y a querer atacarlo. No gritó por ayuda, pero supo que era tarde cuando el sirviente se asomó a ver lo qué ocurría.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó el hombre de la voz chillona.

— Perdón, soy Hibiki Ryoga, el nuevo encargado del establo — dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— No parece que realmente trabajes para nosotros ¿desde cuándo estás aquí, escuchaste todo cierto? — amenazante.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke, porqué tardas tanto? — entró el joven.

— Joven amo, éste chico dice ser el nuevo encargado del establo, pero ha estado aquí desde un buen rato — acusador.

— Entonces escuchaste todo ¿cierto? — dijo con voz severa.

— Yo soy solo un sirviente, no escuché nada, y no hablaré nada, porque soy un simple sirviente que trabaja para usted amo — trató de calmarlo, incluso hizo una reverencia ante él.

— Te creeré, pero si dices algo, te mataré — sentenció.

— Pero amo, es peligroso, no lo conocemos…

— Sasuke, ¿estás cuestionándome acaso? — molesto.

— ¡No joven amo! Discúlpeme — reverenció.

— Eso pensé, Sasuke llévalo al ejército, se unirá a nosotros, puesto que sabe todo — ordenó — y más te vale no escapar ¿oíste?

Ryoga asintió. Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes, no confiaba en ese sirviente. Pero, sonrió al saber que su amo, había ideado un castigo perfecto para el espía. Si era un simple cuidador de caballos, no sobreviviría al ataque. Y con eso quedó satisfecho.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno terminó el chap 5 y bien, la prometida "adecuada" según la familia es Nabiki ¿qué opinan? Ya sé que en esas épocas no consideraban éstas virtudes en las chicas, pero esto es un fanfic.  
Por cierto, lo de Ranko, era una broma pesada entre primos, no se me vayan a alterar xD, siempre imagino esa personalidad burlona, coqueta y fuerte en Ranko como personaje, es decir sin ser la versión femenina de Ranma.  
Apareció Xian Pu, ¿a qué acuerdo llegarán? :3 3:) ... Y bueno Mut Zu, no está babeando por ella, al menos no ahora ja, ja. _

_ ¡Y al fin aparece Ryoga! 3 (inserte corazones, cara de enamorada y grito de fangirl, etc) me encanta Ryoga :3 , aunque qué mala suerte le di para ser testigo de tan mal momento entre Kuno y su padre._

_Pues es todo por ahora, siento demorarme, la verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya volví a mis clases de universidad, mi trabajo, mi perro y su desorden, mi novio y su desorden -_- jaja junto con mi desorden, me enfermé de gripa, y estoy por cambiar de CPU porque mi computadora ya está demasiado lenta. En fin, espero les guste, y si alguien leyó mi fic Un hombre entre los hombres, me disculpo, pero si voy a borrarlo (lo borraré cuando escriba el nuevo borrador) y darle continuidad después, para mejorar detalles... ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
